


Amaranthine

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, délinquant!au, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin n'était pas croyant, mais si prier lui permettait de s'assurer de garder Sehun à ses côtés alors il le ferait avec grand plaisir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranthine

Les doigts de Sehun tapotaient anxieusement le comptoir du commissariat. Il venait de signer les papiers—ce qui avait été rapide puisqu'il avait uniquement lu les documents en biais, les connaissant par cœur depuis le temps—et attendait que l'officier de police revienne.

Habillé d'un simple jogging gris, d'un sweat-shirt délavé et d'une casquette pour dissimuler ses cheveux mal coiffés, il se tenait avachi contre le mur, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls sous la fatigue.

S'il avait pu choisir, Sehun serait bien resté au chaud dans son lit. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait planté en plein hall du commissariat de son quartier. Il avait fallu que Jongin se fasse choper en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'on appelle Sehun pour venir le récupérer à 4h du matin. _4h du matin en milieu de semaine_. Comme souvent. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois après tout.

Lorsque l'officier revint accompagné de Jongin, celui-ci lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires charmeurs, trottinant jusqu'à lui comme s'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.  Sehun resta impassible, serrant les dents pour se retenir de lui en coller une.

\- Votre meilleur ami est venu vous chercher, vous devriez le remercier sinon vous auriez passé la nuit au poste. Expliqua l'officier d'un air autoritaire. Ce n'est pas votre première fois en plus, continuez ainsi et la punition sera plus sévère la prochaine fois !

Jongin ignora les paroles de l'homme, levant les yeux au ciel, et attrapa le poignet de Sehun, l'entrainant vers la sortie sous le regard médusé de l'officier. Sehun attendit qu'ils soient sortis du bâtiment pour s'extirper violemment de la poigne de fer de Jongin, agacé.

\- Jongin. L'appela-t-il d'un ton las.

\- Meilleur ami ? Le coupa Jongin, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches. Vraiment, Sehun ? Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Mon cousin ? Mon frère ? T'es pas crédible, ça se voit à dix milles qu'on baise.

Il ricana à ses propres paroles, secouant la tête, et Sehun se stoppa net, serrant les poings.

\- Je t'emmerde ok ? C'est déjà bien que j'vienne te récupérer à chaque fois que tu te fais serrer. J'en ai ma claque Jongin ! Je déteste ça, venir te chercher ici, signer des papiers pour te faire sortir...Je n'aime pas te savoir ici. Et puis, je ne sais jamais s'ils vont te laisser sortir ou te garder parce que tu as dépassé les limites ! Le réprimanda le plus jeune, excédé.

Le sourire de Jongin disparut et il s'approcha lentement de son petit ami, prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Hey, je vais bien, je suis sorti tu vois ? Je sors toujours, t'en fais pas. Le rassura son amant, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces.

\- Pour l'instant oui, tu as eu de la chance...mais...s-si-

\- Non, pas de mais, je m'en sortirai toujours, d'accord ? Ils ne peuvent pas me garder pour ça, je ne fais rien de mal. Expliqua Jongin, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu transgresses la loi, techniquement tu fais quelque chose de mal. Marmonna Sehun, baissant les yeux au sol.

Jongin esquissa un sourire devant sa mine renfrognée et plaça un baiser sur ses lèvres, attendri.

\- Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter, et merci, encore une fois tu m'as sauvé la mise. Sourit-il en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras le jour où je ne répondrai pas et où ils appelleront tes parents ? Soupira Sehun.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, tu répondras toujours. Rétorqua-t-il, sûr de lui.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas. Il aurait aimé être aussi sûr de la réponse. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Jongin et se rapprocha de lui, leurs épaules se touchant tandis qu'ils rentraient en direction de la résidence universitaire.

Jongin et Sehun se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils avaient grandi ensemble et ne se séparaient jamais. De meilleurs ennemis à la crèche, ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis, puis petits amis à leur adolescence. A bientôt 19 ans, ils étaient toujours inséparables et vivaient pratiquement ensemble. Bien que la maison de Jongin soit à proximité de l'université, le plus âgé passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre de Sehun, celui-ci l'accueillant plusieurs soirs par semaine.

Les parents de Jongin connaissaient très bien Sehun et lui faisaient entièrement confiance–peut-être même plus qu'à leur propre fils—et ce pour de bonnes raisons. Tant que Jongin était avec Sehun, ils ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient à ce que leur fils découche. Sehun se demandait s'ils seraient toujours de cet avis s'ils étaient au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec leur fils...Il ne préférait pas trop y penser. Et Jongin encore moins.

Jongin ne pensait pas à grand-chose au final, il vivait sa petite vie sans se soucier de rien, au plus grand désespoir de Sehun. Jongin était un mec en or, il était intelligent, gentil et talentueux au possible mais détestait les règles, quelles qu'elles soient. S'il y avait une interdiction, une règle à ne pas transgresser, comptez sur Jongin pour le faire quand même, _justement_ parce que c'était déconseillé ou interdit.

Sehun avait été embarqué dans de sacrées histoires à cause du plus âgé, mais depuis quelque mois Jongin le tenait à l'écart. Sehun savait qu'il faisait ça pour le protéger, et aussi parce qu'il savait qu'au fond Sehun faisait toutes ces choses non pas parce qu'il le voulait mais parce qu'il souhaitait faire plaisir à son petit ami.

Un jour, Jongin l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux après qu'ils aient fait l'amour et s'était excusé, lui promettant de ne plus l'embarquer dans ses plans foireux. Sehun n'avait pas compris la raison de ce revirement de situation mais avait tout de même été touché par ce geste d'amitié– _d'amour_.

Jongin, les yeux brillants, lui avait alors soufflé ces trois petits mots au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de le serrer fort contre lui. Sehun avait ressenti toute sa sincérité, tout son amour dans ce geste, mais également à quel point Jongin était terrifié de perdre son meilleur ami et amant. Sehun ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à lui faire une telle déclaration et il avait été incapable de lui répondre sur le moment, mais une chose était sûre : son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort.

Cependant, avec du recul, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne chose que Jongin ne lui parle pas— _plus_ —de ses _projets_ comme il les appelait. Depuis leur discussion, Jongin ne parlait plus vraiment à Sehun de ses idées farfelues et révolutionnaires, les exécutant en cachette. Et Sehun, lui, se contentait d'assurer ses arrières, de s'inquiéter pour lui et de venir le récupérer au commissariat lorsqu'il se faisait choper à tagger des murs. Sehun avait effectivement réalisé que s'il n'était pas dans ses plans, Jongin était beaucoup moins prudent qu'auparavant.

Cela faisait déjà la troisième fois qu'il venait le chercher au poste. Tant que Jongin n'était pas fiché tout irait bien mais les autorités finiraient bien par le punir un jour ou l'autre, et Sehun était fou d'inquiétude. Si quelque chose arrivait à Jongin, si son futur était compromis à cause de ses conneries Sehun s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas l'avoir empêché. Il n'était certes pas responsable de Jongin, mais en tant que meilleur ami et petit ami il était censé avoir une certaine influence sur le plus âgé. Sehun se devait de remettre Jongin sur le droit chemin, même si cela signifiait qu'il courrait le risque de se faire détester par le principal intéressé.

Jongin retira son t-shirt lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la chambre de Sehun et fila sous la douche tandis que Sehun se déshabillait pour se glisser sous les draps. Il avait cours à 8h, dans moins de 4 heures donc. La journée allait être très longue. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes et il allait enfin s'endormir lorsque Jongin sortit de la salle de bain. Il se sécha sommairement et balança sa serviette dans un coin avant de rejoindre Sehun dans le lit, se blottissant contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, je sais que tu as cours tout à l'heure...

Sehun marmonna un simple « c'est pas grave » sans ouvrir les yeux. Jongin déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres et son petit ami le laissa faire, trop fatigué pour le repousser ou répondre à ses baisers.

\- Je te promets que c'était la dernière fois. Chuchota-t-il avant de suçoter la peau de son cou gentiment.

\- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Grogna Sehun. Et laisse-moi dormir, putain.

Jongin se figea et stoppa ses attentions, serrant davantage Sehun contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration de Sehun se fit régulière et Jongin sut qu'il était endormi. Il resta éveillé un long moment, traçant des arabesques sur la peau de Sehun et caressant son dos tendrement. Puis, il se pelotonna davantage contre lui, se sentant rassuré dans les bras de son amant.

Il savait qu'il avait merdé, il savait également que Sehun était terriblement inquiet pour lui et qu'il était à deux doigts d'atteindre ses limites. Jongin savait que Sehun l'aimait, mais il n'était pas certain que le plus jeune puisse encore tolérer ses frasques. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Jongin n'était pas croyant, mais si prier lui permettait de s'assurer de garder Sehun à ses côtés alors il le ferait avec grand plaisir.

 

 

 

 

Sehun s'extirpa des bras de Jongin lorsque son réveil sonna et jura dans sa barbe contre son petit ami. Il était épuisé, stressé, et agacé. La journée commençait très mal. Passablement énervé, il claqua la porte de sa chambre en partant. Jongin le faisait se réveiller en pleine nuit et l'empêchait de dormir, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il le laisse tranquillement se reposer le matin. C'était enfantin certes, mais il valait mieux qu'il fasse comprendre à son amant son mécontentement que de laisser les choses se dégrader et qu'il finisse par exploser au bout d'un moment.

Excédé par le train de vie de Jongin, Sehun était à deux doigts de couper les ponts avec le plus âgé. Il était tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme et son propre instinct de survie qui lui chuchotait de fuir Jongin. La chose la plus raisonnable serait de se séparer de Jongin, et il le savait. Ils ne pourraient pas vivre ainsi indéfiniment après tout. Jongin était trop instable et Sehun rêvait d'un futur serein, sain et équilibré—ce n'était pas franchement compatible.

Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à Jongin ? Comment pouvait-il justifier le fait qu'il pensait à l'abandonner égoïstement pour sauver son futur et avoir un avenir plus ou moins correct ? Comment ne pas être cruel et faire comprendre à son amant qu'il n'envisageait pas construire sa vie avec lui ? Qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ses plans ? Sehun était incapable de se projeter avec Jongin et c'était bien là tout le problème. 

Il aimait Jongin, plus que tout au monde, mais il était réaliste et il savait qu'ils courraient à la catastrophe si rien ne changeait. Au fond de lui, Sehun espérait qu'en posant un ultimatum à Jongin, celui-ci se verrait obligé de se prendre en main et reviendrait sur le droit chemin. Il voulait y croire. Il y pensait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet encore. Car en réalité, Sehun avait peur. Peur de sa décision, peur de faire une connerie et surtout peur de briser le cœur de Jongin.

Mais il ne devait plus hésiter, la situation avait pris beaucoup trop d'ampleur ces derniers temps. Jongin prenait trop de risques. Sa décision prise, Sehun se traina mollement jusqu'à sa chambre, espérant secrètement que Jongin n'y soit pas afin de repousser l'échéance. Jongin était pourtant bien présent lorsqu'il poussa la porte et le cœur de Sehun s'accéléra. Son amant était allongé sur son lit, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en coton, et fixait le plafond d'un air pensif. Il semblait triste, résigné même, et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sehun, le plus jeune eut l'impression qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

Jongin se redressa lentement, et Sehun détourna le regard pour ne pas se laisser distraire par le corps dénudé et finement sculpté du plus âgé. Son petit ami l'avait de nombreuses fois séduit pour éviter la confrontation et le plus jeune avait toujours été trop faible pour résister à la tentation qu'était Kim Jongin—et ça, Jongin le savait mieux que personne. Lâchant son sac près du mur, Sehun se tint droit comme un i et appuya son dos contre ce même mur, en face du lit et de Jongin par la même occasion.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Murmura-t-il, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.

Jongin se tendit mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer attentivement. Un froncement de sourcil trahit son impassibilité mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Sehun souffla doucement.

\- Je pense que ce serait mieux si on faisait une pause...pour quelques temps...Proposa le plus jeune. Ou définitivement. Je ne sais pas.

Frustré, Sehun se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était terriblement nerveux et le silence de Jongin ne le rassurait pas. Il s'était attendu à ce que le plus âgé panique, se mette à crier ou à le supplier. Généralement, Jongin se précipitait sur lui pour se confondre en excuses, l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui, mais pas cette fois. Jongin était stoïque, figé, son regard fixé sur le visage de Sehun.

\- C'est trop pour moi Jongin...Souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux réussir mes études, ma carrière, ma vie...Je t'aime, sincèrement, tu le sais, mais ça devient trop difficile pour moi de tout concilier.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard de Jongin et la respiration de Sehun se coupa. Il était tellement sûr que Jongin allait s'énerver et protester qu'il ne sut comment réagir lorsque son petit ami hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je comprends. Dit-il d'un ton monotone. Tu es intelligent et tu travailles dur pour réussir tes études.

\- Tu...comprends ? Lança Sehun, incrédule.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas souvent en cours que je suis un idiot tu sais. Commenta Jongin, souriant tristement. J'ai toujours pensé que tu méritais mieux.

« Que moi » était sous-entendu et malgré l'éléphant dans la pièce aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. La poitrine de Sehun lui fit atrocement mal et il avait l'impression qu'on le privait d'air. Jongin n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, sa façade commençait à se fissurer et il tripotait nerveusement le tissu de son pyjama de ses doigts tremblants.

Sehun était en train de briser son propre cœur ; non seulement en faisant du mal à Jongin mais en se faisant également du mal. Il était sur le point de tout gâcher alors que Jongin était sans aucun doute l'homme de sa vie et la personne sans laquelle il ne pouvait pas vivre.

\- Je vais y aller. Chuchota Jongin, se levant brusquement du lit sans le regarder.

Voir Jongin se déshabiller à la hâte puis enfiler ses habits fut comme un électrochoc pour Sehun et sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte il se précipita vers le plus âgé, l'enlaçant étroitement.

\- Jongin ! Appela-t-il, la voix nouée. Oublie ça, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, c'était stupide de ma part de le mentionner...

\- S-Sehun...Soupira son amant.

\- S'il te plaît, oublie. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Hoqueta-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Même si c'est mieux pour toi ? Insista Jongin.

\- Ce ne sera pas mieux pour moi, ce sera seulement mieux pour mes études...Mais tu es plus important pour moi. Confia-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur son petit ami.

Jongin se laissa aller contre lui et bascula sa tête contre l'épaule de Sehun.

\- Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-il, la voix tremblante. Tu as raison tu sais, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça...

\- Jongin-

\- Non, écoute-moi. Le coupa-t-il. Je dois me prendre en main, je dois changer, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de temps, tu comprends ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Paniqua Sehun.

\- Cette pause, faisons-là, mais pour les bonnes raisons. Suggéra-t-il, tournant son visage vers lui.

Leurs joues collées l'une contre l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. S'ils faisaient réellement cette pause, Sehun voulait profiter au maximum de la chaleur de Jongin, s'imprégner de son odeur et mémoriser les traits de son visage. Il fit parcourir ses doigts le long des hanches du plus âgé, profitant de leur différence de taille pour surplomber son amant et ainsi faire courir ses mains sur son corps à sa guise.  

\- Je t'aime. Chuchota-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour une telle déclaration mais Sehun s'en fichait, ils n'avaient jamais été un couple traditionnel après tout.

\- Mauvais timing... ? Demanda-t-il finalement, se léchant nerveusement les lèvres.

Sehun sentit Jongin sourire contre sa joue et un mince sourire se forma sur ses propres lèvres.

\- Non, je trouve justement que le timing est parfait. Répondit Jongin, passant son bras derrière leurs nuques pour caresser les cheveux de son amant.

\- Je ne le dis pas pour te retenir ou...Marmonna Sehun.

\- Je sais, le coupa Jongin, je sais.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes, Jongin caressant les joues de Sehun de ses pouces comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire. Le plus jeune ne brisa pas leur échange, ses paupières papillonnant, et resserra sa prise sur la taille de son amant.

\- Tu es sûr ? Fit-il doucement.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir réfléchi à la situation. Confia Jongin. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Combien de temps ? Tu iras où ? On reste en contact ? Questionna Sehun, inquiet.

\- Concentre-toi sur tes études, je viendrai te retrouver lorsque ce sera le moment, d'accord ? Répondit le plus âgé, tentant de l'apaiser. Fais-moi confiance.  

Les lèvres de Sehun tremblèrent et il étouffa un sanglot, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois et Jongin embrassa tendrement ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui pour ramasser ses affaires.

\- Prends soin de toi. Dit-il finalement, déposant un baiser sur le front du plus jeune avant de passer la porte.

Sehun ne détacha pas son regard de la porte pendant de longues minutes après son départ, espérant secrètement revoir la silhouette de Jongin surgir de derrière celle-ci. En vain.

 

 

 

 

**Cinq mois plus tard**

Le réveil sonna et Sehun jura contre son oreiller. Dernier jour d'exams. Il était épuisé, tellement épuisé qu'il ne stressait même plus pour ses dernières épreuves. Après une douche rapide, il se dirigea vers l'amphi dans lequel il passait sa première épreuve de la journée et soupira une fois qu'il fut installé à sa place.

Plus que 4h à tenir et il serait enfin libre. Quatre petites heures et il serait enfin diplômé, du moins il l'espérait.

 

 

 

 

Sehun ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de se rendre à cette soirée et il commençait déjà à le regretter avant même d'être entré dans le bar. Ses amis de fac lui avaient proposé de fêter la fin des partiels et il n'avait pas su dire non. Il savait qu'il ne les reverrait jamais après cette soirée, et dans un sens il préférait créer d'autres souvenirs avec ses camarades que les longues heures passées sur les sièges peu confortables de l'université.

Le meilleur élève de la promo lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il le vit et Sehun le lui rendit. Il était accompagné d'un autre étudiant que Sehun ne connaissait pas mais cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, Junmyeon était membre de plusieurs clubs et associations à l'université après tout, il connaissait donc beaucoup de monde.

Après sa séparation avec Jongin, Sehun avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à la bibliothèque de l'université et s'était même inscrit à l'association de sa promo pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas penser à Jongin à longueur de journée, ils s'étaient séparés pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ses études après tout. C'était sa responsabilité. Il savait que Jongin faisait également de son mieux de son côté, il ne devait pas décevoir son homme.

Les autres étudiants arrivèrent les uns après les autres et Sehun s'engagea dans une conversation sur leurs anciens profs avec son partenaire de TD, Chanyeol. Ce dernier avait été un réel soutien pour Sehun pendant ces longs mois. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar, il était déjà bondé, de nombreux étudiants s'y retrouvant pour s'amuser lors des soirées étudiantes. C'était la première fois que Sehun s'y rendait et il devait bien avouer que l'ambiance lui faisait déjà tourner la tête.

Ses amis l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur et Sehun se colla à Chanyeol pour ne pas les perdre, son regard parcourant la pièce. Les gens dansaient et discutaient joyeusement, riant à gorge déployée en tenant leurs verres d'alcool à la main. Tout le monde avait l'air vraiment heureux d'être là. Sehun savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence pour beaucoup mais au moins tout le monde oubliait les aléas de la vie et leurs problèmes quotidiens. C'était une sorte de parenthèse, et cela ne faisait de mal à personne—Sehun y compris. Chanyeol lui offrit un verre et Sehun le but rapidement, il devait se mettre dans l'ambiance, il était ici pour s'amuser.

Junmyeon et son ami—Yixing, un étudiant chinois—se déhanchèrent sur la piste de danse et Sehun les regarda faire, amusé. Il n'avait jamais vu Junmyeon se lâcher ainsi auparavant. Chanyeol enchaînait les blagues et toute la table riait de bon cœur, même si beaucoup n'étaient pas si drôles que ça il fallait l'avouer. C'était surtout les effets désinhibants de l'alcool, plus que l'humour de Chanyeol, qui les faisaient rire.

Yixing alla chercher un autre verre et revint tout guilleret, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, surpris et curieux, le questionnant.

\- Le barman est une bombe atomique les gars ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, le regard brillant.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Junmyeon, se tordant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le barman en question.

\- Tu l'as dragué ? L'interrogea Sehun, se penchant vers lui.

\- J'ai bien essayé mais je pense qu'il n'était pas vraiment intéressé. C'est dommage, il a vraiment un sourire à tomber par terre...Soupira-t-il.

\- Pas intéressé ? Par toi ? Il est hétéro peut-être ! Tenta de le rassurer Chanyeol, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Haha...tout le monde n'est pas hétéro comme toi ! Grogna Yixing.

Chanyeol afficha un air faussement offusqué mais ne rétorqua pas. C'était une blague habituelle dans leur cercle d'amis, Chanyeol était bien le seul hétéro de la bande alors il ne se gênait pas pour en rire.

La conversation s'arrêta là et ils changèrent de sujet. Sehun n'aimait pas vraiment danser tout seul, il avait toujours dansé avec Jongin les peu de fois où ils sortaient tous les deux en boîte. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il soupira. Tous ses amis étaient sur la piste de danse tandis qu'il était resté assis à leur table et il commençait à s'ennuyer.

Il se décida finalement à se lever pour aller chercher un autre verre, décidé à rejoindre ses amis sur la piste après ça. Après tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se lâcher un peu. Il espérait simplement ne pas penser à Jongin lorsqu'il serait en plein milieu de la piste. Se faufilant entre les gens, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et attendit que le barman vienne de son côté. Celui-ci était de dos et servait déjà quelqu'un alors Sehun laissa son regard vagabonder sur ses amis qui dansaient toujours.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Chanyeol s'essayait au break dance et se ridiculiser en beauté tandis que ses amis étaient pliés de rire autour de lui. Chanyeol était comme ça, un véritable bout en train. Sehun admirait ça chez lui, sa bonne humeur, son humour et son autodérision. Il aurait aimé être aussi joyeux que son ami, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un s'adressa à lui. « Je peux vous aider ? ». Sehun se tourna immédiatement vers la personne, reconnaissant sa voix. Son sourire se fana et sa respiration se coupa. Jongin se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Son sourire semblait tout de même nerveux et Sehun le fixa longuement, ne sachant comment agir.

\- U-Une vod-ka pomme, s-s'il vous plaît. Bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Jongin hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour lui préparer sa boisson. Son petit ami n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux avaient poussé et ça lui allait divinement bien. Il était habillé tout de noir, sa chemise entrouverte et laissant entrevoir une bonne partie de son torse, un slim moulant à la perfection ses formes. Sehun comprenait maintenant ce que Yixing avait voulu dire par « bombe atomique ». Et dire que Jongin était  _son_ amant. Sehun se rendait une fois de plus compte à quel point il était chanceux.

Le revoir ainsi après tout ce temps laissa une drôle d'impression à Sehun. Il se sentait perdre tous ses moyens et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à une telle surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à revoir Jongin si tôt, et surtout dans de telles circonstances. Jongin semblait aller bien, il se déplaçait avec sa grâce légendaire et semblait dans son élément, souriant aux clients tandis qu'il les servait.

Lorsque Jongin posa son verre devant lui, Sehun revint sur terre. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne se gênant pas pour le dévisager.

\- Combien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est pour moi. Répondit Jongin, lui souriant tendrement.

Il fut appelé par d'autres personnes et Sehun le regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Il était hors de question que ses retrouvailles avec Jongin se passent ainsi. Fronçant les sourcils, il fixa son verre. Tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire était de passer de l'autre côté de ce foutu bar pour serrer Jongin dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Jongin lui avait tellement manqué, il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le plus âgé et ne savait absolument pas où il vivait, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était. Ce silence radio avait rendu Sehun complètement fou.

Jongin revint vers lui peu après lorsqu'il y eu une accalmie et se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

\- Hey, Sehun. Commença-t-il doucement. Tu...vas bien ?

\- Oui, je suis avec des amis là...pour fêter la fin de l'année. Expliqua-t-il. Et toi ?

\- Je travaille ici depuis quelques mois. Confia-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je vois du monde et ça paye bien. Je suis pas mal occupé et ça m'évite de trop penser...

Sehun hocha la tête, jouant avec son verre. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de ceux de Jongin, le dévorant du regard. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de questions à lui poser mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il n'était même pas sûr que Jongin veuille le voir et lui parler. Peut-être que son amant avait tourné la page après tout...

\- T-Tu finis à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Vers 5h, je ne fais pas la fermeture aujourd'hui. Répondit-il. Tu...veux m'attendre ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Sehun, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- D'accord. Sourit Jongin. Je suis content de te voir.

\- M-Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Souffla le plus jeune.

Le sourire de Jongin disparut et il afficha un air sérieux.

\- Putain toi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Admit-il, une lueur de détresse apparaissant dans son regard. J'ai cru devenir dingue sans toi.

Le cœur de Sehun loupa un battement et il s'humidifia les lèvres avant de jurer et d'attirer son amant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Jongin hoqueta contre ses lèvres mais le laissa faire, répondant au baiser sans se faire prier. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre et se sourirent.

\- Je dois bosser là, mais attends-moi ok ? Chuchota Jongin, son souffle chaud se répercutant contre les lèvres de Sehun.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il, les yeux humides. Je t'attends.

Jongin déposa un baiser sur son front et se recula en lui adressant un dernier sourire éblouissant, reprenant son poste. Sehun souffla de soulagement et se lécha les lèvres, souriant pour lui-même. Attrapant son verre, il se dirigea vers la table de ses amis et grogna lorsqu'il les vit le dévisager. Certains avec amusement—Chanyeol entre autre—et d'autres avec étonnement—Junmyeon et Yixing surtout.

\- Comment t'as réussi à pécho le barman ?! S'exclama Yixing, visiblement frustré.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Répondit simplement Sehun, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Jongin ? Questionna ou plutôt affirma Chanyeol.

\- Oui ! Confirma-t-il simplement. Désolé Yixing, mais il a toujours été à moi.

\- C'est ton petit ami ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu ? Demanda Junmyeon, surpris.

\- C'est compliqué. Grimaça Sehun. Mais je vous le présenterai.

Yixing grogna, affichant un air boudeur et Junmyeon lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter. Chanyeol offrit un sublime sourire à Sehun et lui serra la main, visiblement heureux pour lui. Chanyeol était le seul au courant pour Jongin, Sehun avait été obligé de lui dire car son ami avait été de nombreuses fois témoins de ses jours sans. Il lui devait au moins ça après tout, Chanyeol supportait sa mauvaise humeur et son air mélancolique bien trop souvent à cause de Jongin.

 

 

 

 

Sehun tint sa promesse et attendit Jongin comme convenu, tout de même un peu nerveux de le retrouver. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et il n'était pas vraiment préparé à ça. Sehun se doutait bien qu'ils allaient devoir parler de leur relation et des mois passés l'un sans l'autre, cependant il avait le sentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas vraiment discuté tout de suite.

L'expression de Jongin lorsqu'il se retrouva confirma son impression et il eut à peine le temps de sortir les mains de ses poches avant que son petit ami le plaque contre la première surface pour l'embrasser langoureusement, le laissant à peine respirer.

\- Je sais qu'on doit parler et qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais putain j'ai tellement envie de toi ! Marmonna le barman contre sa bouche, déposant plusieurs baisers successifs contre les lèvres de Sehun.

Sehun ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête plusieurs fois, ses mains se faufilant autour de sa taille pour l'attirer davantage contre lui. Jongin le prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à un bâtiment, son immeuble visiblement, et ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de visiter avant de le pousser jusqu'à son lit et de le faire basculer dessus.

Leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce sans plus de cérémonie tandis que leurs lèvres ne se détachaient pas et que leurs mains se baladaient sur leurs peaux nues et luisantes de sueur. Ces cinq mois avaient été une vraie torture pour eux. Jongin s'appliqua à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de Sehun, redécouvrant le corps de son amant même s'il le connaissait déjà par cœur.

Ses doigts et ses lèvres suivirent une ligne imaginaire le long des courbes de son amant, arrachant de terrible frissons à Sehun qui ne cessait de gémir et de trembler de plaisir sous lui. Jongin lui soufflait des mots d'amour à chaque occasion qui se présentait, entrelaçant leurs doigts et l'embrassant avec douceur. Jongin voulait prendre son temps ; prendre le temps d'aimer Sehun.

Sehun en fit de même bien sûr, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de Jongin pour le marquer et pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien là, avec lui, contre lui, en lui. Ses prunelles ne quittaient pas celles de Jongin, et il ne priva pas de lui retourner ses caresses et baisers, sa propre bouche goûtant sa peau et ses doigts redessinant ses formes.  

Leur étreinte dura des heures et des heures, aucun d'eux ne voulant s'arrêter ni se séparer, avides de se toucher, de se sentir, de s'aimer. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. 

 


End file.
